<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wanting me, haunting you. Haunting me, haunting you by FondueForTwo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22513867">Wanting me, haunting you. Haunting me, haunting you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FondueForTwo/pseuds/FondueForTwo'>FondueForTwo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>World Wrestling Entertainment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Enemies to Lovers maybe?, F/F, Kayfabe Compliant, Power Dynamics, lots of feelings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:56:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22513867</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FondueForTwo/pseuds/FondueForTwo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The betrayal, anger, resentment over the last 18 months had pushed them away from each other for a while but deep down they both knew it wouldn’t keep them away forever. This time it’s a bit different.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charlotte/Becky Lynch | Rebecca Knox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The title comes from the song ‘Monster in Me’ by Little Mix. First time I heard this I thought of Charlynch straight away. Also, this is pretty much based on their little interaction on Raw 20/1.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Every moment we spend<br/>
Turning from friends to enemies<br/>
And fighting to hold, on to each other<br/>
Every second we fall to fire below<br/>
It's so beautiful.<br/>
The hell that we both, made for each other.<br/>
But it's all love and war<br/>
Louder we roar,<br/>
Crying for more<br/>
I know it's so wrong, but baby just<br/>
Touch me<br/>
Why don't we kill each other slowly?<br/>
What can I say, baby, what can I do?<br/>
The monster in me loves the monster in you.<br/>
Hold me<br/>
Squeeze a little tighter 'til we can't breathe.<br/>
What can I say, baby, what can I do?<br/>
The monster in me loves the monster in you.<br/>
The monster in me,<br/>
Wanting me, haunting you.<br/>
Haunting me, haunting you.</strong>
</p><p>It’s another Monday Night show, in a city the name of which escaping the redhead’s mind at the moment, like she cared anymore. They all start blurring together after a while.  Becky lent forward on the bench in the empty locker room, folding her arms tightly into her stomach and let out a small sigh. She felt like she was stuck in a rut and couldn’t figure out why.  </p><p>The Irish lass shock her head with frustration, she’s the Raw Women’s Champion for crying out loud and she’s finally getting that singles match with Asuka she’s being wanting for ages. She should be over the moon. This is her opportunity to prove herself. Asuka’s beating her too many times and she feels like all those doubts and fears she had thought she conquered years ago were creeping in. That’s got to be it, she thought. Stressing about work is perfectly normal but something in the back of her mind truly didn’t believe that was the only reason for her current mind set.</p><p>Becky let herself fall forward completely and used her feet to push herself off the bench and started to make way to the mirror to do one last check before heading out towards the arena. As she studied herself she caught sight of a fading bruise she got in her most recent match tagging with Charlotte against the Kabuki Warriors at TLC. Even though they lost she thought about how she genuinely enjoyed tagging with Charlotte a bit like the old days, and how the tall blonde actually helped her out and when she needed her.</p><p>A goofy looking grin appeared on her face that quickly turned into a frown upon realization her tough facade masked had slipped momentarily. There’s no way in hell she wants to go back down that road again. Not after everything. She couldn’t be open to trusting her again. That relationship with Charlotte is dead. Gone are the days where Becky was her personal lap dog that would do anything for her. It’s led her no-where, every opportunity was skipped over her to be given to the daughter of the famous, Ric Flair. The blonde was always the priority in their friendship. The fiery Irishwomen took in a sharp breath to calm herself down. Now it wasn’t necessarily all Charlotte’s fault but after all the betrayals and Becky forgiving her because she just wanted her back in her life so desperately, understandably had caused some build up resentment.</p><p>There was also another reason, a secret reason that the redhead didn’t want to dwell on at this moment. She outwardly cringed at how pathetic she used to be. Becky straightened her back and tilted her head from side to side to get that satisfactory click she needed to give her ever wondering mind a break. Enough’s enough. Its go time. She quickly grabbed her signature black leather jacket, slipped it on like a glove. She tucked as much of her orange/red hair as possible out from underneath her jacket. She was ready to face the crowd. She gave herself one last look down and then strolled out of the locker room with her head held high, full of confidence that came with ‘The Man’ gimmick. </p><p>She didn’t get very far before she imminently clocked the ‘Queen’ that occupied her thoughts, being interviewed by Charly Caruso for a backstage segment. How could anyone not notice the slim, toned, tall blonde boulder? Becky thought to herself. Her presence alone drew her attention. Becky allowed herself to study Charlotte for a minute. She looked beautiful, radiant, glowing and happy. For a split second she could feel a ping of jealously that she quickly shrugged off. Listening in on the conversation Becky managed to make out they were talking about the Royal Rumble.  </p><p>“You were the second to last women standing” was all Becky needed to hear. Any chance she got, she couldn’t resist the urge to poke fun at the amazonian beauty. Annoying each other at every opportunity had become a regular part of their routine these days. It’s something they both looked forward to. Becky slowly and carefully approached the two women so she wouldn’t distract them with her existence just yet. As Charlotte was answering Caruso’s question, Becky fully committed and walked right up to where Charlotte was standing. Hands on hips, smirking, staring at her ex best friend with confidence oozing out of her, knowing she bested her this time last year.</p><p>Charlotte could see orange in the corner of her eye and knew instantly who was there without having to make eye contact. It took a lot not to lash out and smack the redhead right then and there. Just her presence alone got underneath her skin let alone the stupid smirk she would have on her face. Charlotte purposely took her time turning her head towards Becky. She wanted to make it purposefully slow just to antagonize the redhead, just like she’s doing to her. Charlotte was always up for playing this little game. Their eyes finally locked on for a brief second, glacial blue met milk chocolate.  Charlotte had just opened her mouth to speak but it was too late as Becky had already started walking away. “Yes?” She muttered with an annoyed tone, but really she was hiding the fact that she was slightly embarrassed that this Conor MacGregor wannabee, had caught her off guard. Charlotte rolled her eyes. She’ll deal with the Irishwomen later.</p><p> </p><p>Long after the show had finished and most of the talent and behind the scenes staff had gone home. Charlotte walked into the locker room hoping to find cocky gorgeous looking redhead. Becky’s head rose to the sound of the door opening and made direct eye contact with Charlotte. “So what was that all about earlier?” Charlotte uttered to Becky after discovering that they both were alone in the locker room. Becky stopped untying her show laces and looked at her with full curiosity in her face, wondering where this conversation was going to take them today.</p><p>Becky chuckled, “Ay, well I couldn’t help but over hear your little conversation about last year’s rumble, and I just had to reminded ‘The Queen’ that she lost to me” she perked her lips as if she’s offering a challenge that she hopes the blonde will accept. Charlotte’s eyes narrowed, she didn’t appreciate the air quotes around her nickname or the attitude that the girl in front of her was now famous for. Deep down what pissed Charlotte off the most was that this wasn’t her Becky. She missed her best friend and she saw no signs of her anymore, just this arrogant little shit that looked like her. Before she could dwell further on her inner thoughts her emotions turned sour, hands clenched into a fist full of rage.</p><p>“Fuck off Becks” Charlotte shouted and chucked her own duffel bag to the other side of the room. Becky stood up sharply out of shock as Charlotte ran towards her. Becky didn’t expect this to escalate so quickly and wasn’t prepared when Charlotte tackled her up against the locker. She had her forearm pressed against Becky’s throat. Not too much that it would cause harm but enough to show who’s in charge. Charlotte surprised herself with what she was doing. It was quite a tame attempted made by the redhead to annoy her, so why was so overacting, she thought to herself. “Someone’s touchy today” Becky smirked as she couldn’t help but provoke. It was more of a defense mechanism to try and ignore the fact that her heart was beating at a faster rate due to the close proximity they are in. “When will you stop being such an ass?” Charlotte sighed but still not letting up with her arm.</p><p>There was a silence for a moment before the Irishwomen spoke, “Make me” Becky’s eyebrows danced dangerously inviting a reaction out of Charlotte but her voice came out huskier than it originally meant too. With a sudden shot of heat to Charlotte’s core she realised how close their faces actually were and that through all this rage, she was really turned on. Her eyes darted back and forth between Becky’s eyes and lips. The blonde had never felt this before. It was a mixture of hate and passion that she couldn’t describe. The disdain she had for this new Becky, but the love and admiration she had for her former best friend came rushing at her, all at once. Her breath became heavy as she moved to whisper in Becky’s ear. “I fucking hate you” it sounded like pure lust rather than the loathing Charlotte was going for.</p><p>Becky took this opportunity to turn the tables. She turned her head slightly and captured her lips, with a force that knocked Charlotte off her balance. She quickly placed her hand at Charlotte’s hip to turn her around and now pushed her up against the locker, closing her eyes while also deepening the kiss. Charlotte’s mind felt like exploding, there was this overwhelming feeling and she couldn’t help but let a small moan escape her lips as she hit the lockers. The kiss deepened as tongues were added and the need for more became clear. Becky pressed her body closer to the towering blonde’s. It was Charlotte biting down hard on Becky’s bottom lip that eventually broke them apart for some much needed air, although at this point the Irish lass thought breathing was overrated. The two also needed a second to register what just happened.</p><p>The sounds of heavy breathing filled the room. They hated each other but yet their lips were left with this tingling feeling. Not just from the little bit of blood that was leaking from Becky’s lip. The redhead looked into those blue eyes and the atmosphere in the room changed. They both knew that these new feelings were reciprocated without saying a word. Charlotte raised her hand and genitally wiped the blood with her thump in a stroking motion. Before Becky could make the next move she felt a horrendous smack against her cheek that threw her off kilter and she staggered backwards. Charlotte looked at her now stinging hand and chuckled, she began to mock the women in front of her.</p><p>“Sorry Becks, did that hurt?” she snarled sarcastically. With Becky briefly distracted for the moment, Charlotte took Becky’s writs and pulled the redhead in closer and spun her around, pinning her wrists above her head.  Now nose to nose, chest to chest, both ladies could feel the throbbing between their legs and the desire for this to go further, undeniable.</p><p>Their lips touched again and the heat was building. Charlotte quickly shoved her thigh in between Becky’s legs that made the redhead moan. Soon enough Charlotte let go of her writs as she place one hand behind the back of Becky’s head, trying to pull her into her even more, though it wasn’t physically possible. Becky’s hands began wandering up underneath Charlotte’s shirt as her body started involuntarily moving up and down Charlotte’s thigh. The redhead broke the kiss and rested her head on the tall blonde’s shoulder as her breaths became more raggedy. Charlotte moving her body with Becky’s and started kissing the Irishwomen’s strong jaw line making her way up to her ears. “That’s right Becks, show me that The Man is a slut for the Queen” she whispered and with that, attacked the side of her neck and processed to suck so hard that there will defiantly be a hickey there in the morning. Becky gasped and wrapped her arms around Charlotte’s waist and continued to ride on the blonde’s thigh picking up the pace as Charlotte’s hands traveled to cup the redhead’s ass.</p><p>The door to the locker women started to open with a small blonde entering the room. The two quickly separated trying to calm themselves down from the adrenaline high they just experienced together and now disappointingly, didn’t get to finish. Liv Morgan pulled out her headphones and looked between the duo. “Wow, you two chicks in a room together alone, is asking for trouble” the smaller blonde hinting at their long term rivalry. Quick on her feet, Becky tried to interject some comedy so the blonde Riott Squad member wouldn’t suspect anything. She grabbed her bag and the championship belt that was luckily not too far from her feet, “Right, well I’m gonna leave you two dopes to it. Good luck in the rumble ladies. Let the bestest, blondest women win” with a roll of eyes she swung her title over her shoulder and walked out of the room, not caring to wait a second longer for a response.</p><p>Becky didn’t dare take another look over at the beautiful, gigantic blonde out of fear that it might make what just happened, real. Once the door closed, the redhead smacked her head out of embarrassment. She couldn’t quite comprehend that she was just kissing her former best friend. Not only that but they were about to go a lot further than that and how much she enjoyed it. “Jesus Christ” she whispered to herself. I need a cold shower, she thought internally as she finally reached her rental car. She placed her bags in the back and sat at the driver seat for a moment, she had a lot of thinking to do. She placed the keys into the ignition, turned up the radio and drove straight out of the arena towards the hotel she was staying at for the night.</p><p>Later that night at her hotel, Becky had already showered and was heading to bed for the evening. She sat on her double bed in a pair of yellow and black checkered pajamas shorts and a plain black v neck tee, as she was scrolling through Twitter on her phone. Soon enough she decided that it was late and she should probably try and get some sleep. Once she laid her head on the pillow she had all the events of today came rushing to her. Flashes of lips, tongues, sucking, and heavy breathing played on repeat in her mind.</p><p>A sudden ache came from the side of her neck and she remembered what Charlotte was doing earlier that evening. She genitally brushed against the bruise and smiled.  After all these years, she finally realised that she could never let go of how she really felt for the bewildering blonde. Her big secret… didn’t feel that scary anymore. “I was in love with her, and I think I still am.” She thought out loud.  She then reflected about how, for the rest of their careers, they’ll be intertwined together, forever and there was something about that sat comfortably on her heart. She didn’t forgive the women, she still hated her for everything she’s done and will continue to do. Still though, Becky couldn’t get enough, it was like a drug. She knew this was foolish and that she was probably pathetic for thinking that this was the beginning of something big.</p><p>The redhead had a sudden panic, “I can’t go back to being the old me” she muttered with a sense of dread. Before Becky could ponder on her relationship with the blonde any further she heard a quiet knock on the door.</p><p>“Becks it’s me… we need to talk”</p><p>This was going to be a long night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Drowning Deep</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for the tremendous feedback. I didn’t expect to see so many kind comments. It means a lot since the opening chapter was my first go at writing. So, a lot of people wanted me to continue this story on, so here it is. Enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Becky, can you hurry up and let me in” on the other side of the door Charlotte folded her arms, she was losing her patience. A surge of anxiety rushed over Becky, her body felt tight and uncomfortable as an overwhelming sense of fear clouded her thoughts. She ran her hand back and forth across her temple. She wasn’t ready to face Charlotte. Not after their, unfinished business from earlier that day. Not after she’s discovered she’s potentially fallen back in to her old ways, as Charlotte’s puppet, the quirky girl who couldn’t quite get the win when it counted. “Yeah, hang on. Give me a sec,” the redhead’s face crumpled into a cringe. “Shit” she swore to no one after making the blonde aware of her presence. Then she stopped herself, slowly shaking her head. ‘No, come on Becky. You’re the man. You’ve punched the shit out of Charlotte so many times. You’re not the same person anymore. You can do this’.  After her mini pep talk, she finally plucked up the courage to face the music and rolled off the bed, striving towards the door and swung it open.</p><p>“I-“ Becky was immediately cut off from saying anything as Charlotte swooped past the Irish native, not waiting for an invitation inside her dimly lit hotel room. “Ok then, come on in I guess” Becky sarcastically snickered and rolled her eyes and she closed the door shut. She turned around and faced the blonde who was wearing a simple combo of blue jeans, white crop top and black leather jacket. Her lushes blonde hair was half up in a ponytail while some strands graced down to the sides of her neck. She wore a concerned expression on her face. Becky couldn’t get a read on what the taller woman was thinking but what she couldn’t deny, Charlotte looked absolutely beautiful.  “What do you want Charlotte?” her accent coming through strongly on mention of the blondes name. It was now Becky’s turn to take control of this. The last thing Becky wanted was a repeat of the events of the locker room. Well that’s not exactly true she knew, but being strong was what was needed if keeping any sense of credibility.</p><p>Still no reply from Charlotte who was staring at Becky with what looked like a million thoughts running through her head. Becky’s face began to soften, she was so concerned with herself she hadn’t thought if Charlotte was going through somewhat of a similar inner struggle. “How did you even know where I was staying anyways?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ju-Just stop talking” the blonde demanded while waving her hand in a dismissive manner not once breaking eye contact with the redhead. Becky’s own eyes narrowed at this arrogance and let out a purposely half asked laugh as she scoffed “For Christ sake lass, why are you here?”  There wasn’t much of a pause before Charlotte slowly walked towards her as if she was a wild animal stalking her prey. The closer she got the further Becky unknowingly backed away until she could feel her back against the wall and there was nowhere else to go. Charlotte smiled looking down, towering over her as she began to lean in one shoulder towards Becky’s as her right hand gently started caressing the side of her face.  She gradually leaned her lips towards the shorter girls’ ear, voice full of want and whispered, “I said stop talking” The smile never waving.</p><p>Becky’s eyes closed at this as she took a big gulp that gradually went down her throat, her own hands instantly held on to the side of the blondes’ hips. Charlotte moved back so they were now face to face again as she lightly placed her hands on either side of Becky’s face and tilted her head up, pulling her in for a kiss. This was a lot different from before. There wasn’t any hint of malice or hatred. To describe it as electrifying was a perfect metaphor for Becky as to her, it felt like surge of tremors rushing through her body that gave her cold chills. Her legs weekend at the knee and before she knew it, she was kissing her back. Charlotte slipped her tongue in as the intensity was growing second by second. Becky moved her arms so they were hugging onto each side of the blonde’s boulder shoulders, as if she was holding on for dear life bringing Charlotte into her so their bodies were touching. Charlotte’s hands began to work their way underneath the Irish women’s top and brushed over her abs towards her chest.  This was dangerous. Becky knew she was sinking fast and had to stop this before she lost herself completely to Charlotte’s spell.</p><p>“Wait Char..” she breathed out in between more kisses with her eyes heavy and struggling to open. Charlotte chose to ignore this and started planting soft kisses down Becky’s neck as her hands started to message the redhead’s breasts. Becky’s head fall back as she let out a soft moan. Charlotte felt powerful. She hasn’t felt this in control over Becky in a long time. It was exhilarating. After being beaten numerous times and having to deal with all the attitude from the Irish woman, she couldn’t believe she was now in charge. She wanted this for so long. She wanted to remind Becky of her older self as to the blonde, that version of her was perfection.</p><p>The blonde returned to Becky’s lips and pulled her in for a desperate heated kiss. Charlotte’s fingers slipped down, peeling back her underwear as she looked into her eyes to make her intentions to Becky clear and if she was ok with it. “Do you want this?” Charlotte’s voice dripped with desire.  Becky looked at her, consumed by lust and nodded. She let go of Charlotte shoulders and moved them up the blonde’s neck and tangle her fingers wither her hair, she brought her face forward so their lips could touch again. Charlotte's hand slid between Becky’s thighs and could feel the warmth. She slipped a finger in and the redhead gasped at the incision.  “All wet for me already, um?”  Charlotte hummed as she broke the kiss. “It’s been a hard day” Becky playfully replied as she started working with one hand on Charlotte’s breasts while the other leached onto her rear. Charlotte jumped with delight on impact.  The blonde took to the back of Becky’s thigh and lifted one leg so she could wrap it around her waist as she began pumping her finger into the redhead back and forth, her thump began rubbing her clit. Their lips moving as their tongue battled it out for dominance as Becky’s breathing was getting heavier. Charlotte retracted her fingers as she fully picked up Becky and swung her legs around her waist, taking her towards the bed.</p><p>With their lips never breaking contact, the blonde started to kneel on the edge of the bed she placed Becky’s back In the middle. Charlotte straddled Becky’s hips and began to slide off her jacket and the redhead helped her take off the crop top with her eyes expanding at the sight, as she unhooked the bra. The redhead placed her hands at Charlotte’s back and pulled her face forward so she could kiss between her chest. She attached her mouth to a nipple and began to suck hard, taking it in turns to move between them. The blonde let out a deep moan of her own at this as she arched her back at the sensation and started grinding down on Becky’s hips. The redhead looked up to see how much Charlotte was this and she felt her heart swell, she left a trail of kisses down the blondes abs but before she could go any further, she was stopped. Charlotte had grabbed both her wrists used her weight so she could pin them to the bed, above Becky’s head and kissed her deeply before moving further down the redhead’s body. 

She again slid her fingers into Becky and began pumping in and out of her. The Irish woman began losing all her self-control as she could feel hot breath at her clit. Charlotte’s tongue started to work her magic and Becky immediately started bucking her hips in need of more. “Holy shit Char” she moaned. This wasn’t going to take long. Charlotte could already feel her walls clamping down on her hand. This egged the blonde on even more and she picked up the pace. The room began to fill with Becky’s panting getting louder and louder. Charlotte curled her fingers, finding that crucial spot “Oh my God, Char!” Becky screamed as she rode out her high. Charlotte's pulled her fingers out and took Becky into her embrace as the redhead started to come down. She was so vulnerable in that moment and the blonde hadn’t seen this side to her former friend in a long time. She looked beautiful. The blonde kissed her forehead and her breath hitched “I missed you” she accidentally let slip. Luckily for Charlotte, the redhead was too far gone to pick up on it.</p><p>After a few minutes they moved away from each other. The sudden burden that they still haven’t addressed the situation was very real. They knew they weren’t going to talk about it tonight. Charlotte was first to get up off the bed, slipping her bra back on and redressing herself. “You can stay, you know” Becky gave the blonde a warm smile that was filled with hope. Charlotte felt terrible but she couldn’t lose control, now she had finally won it back. The blonde turned away and started walking towards the exit. She hesitated before turning the door knob. “I’m sorry Becks” she whispered before opening the door, not daring to look back at the devastated redhead.</p><p>The room that was moment ago filled with warmth and passion now felt cold and harsh. Becky slipped under the covers and brought the duvet right up under her chin. She didn’t notice the hot streams of tears that were rolling down her face.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. It's all love and war</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It’s been 2 weeks since that night. Becky has been doing everything in her power to avoid Charlotte.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Takes place Raw: Feb 3rd 2020.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘Another Raw done’ She thought as she slapped her belt that swung over her shoulder, making her way to the women’s locker room. Luckily she didn’t have a match tonight so all she had to do was pick up her stuff and head straight outta there. It’s been 2 weeks since that night. Becky has been doing everything in her power to avoid Charlotte. Even though when she’s working, she’s able to walk around like the G.O.A.T that she is, behind closed doors, the blonde has completely knocked her confidence. Since that night she shared with Charlotte, the redhead had felt very alone and she’s lost a bit of her own self-worth. Having this period of time to think about it, Becky has come to the decision that the cold hearted front the blonde displayed might just be her. Charlotte hadn’t bothered to find her to talk about it, so why should she. She for sure, doesn’t want to talk about it. She cringed at the thought that she was completely exposed to the blonde and gave her everything. Just like all the times before. In many ways, she’ll always be susceptible to Charlotte.</p><p>Entering the women’s locker room the redhead scanned the room. The only person she could see was Natalya, who was bent over the sink, looking in the mirror icing her eye. To be fair her eye did look sore. “You alright there lass?” she frowned showing a little bit of concern for the Canadian.  “Becky, can you sort out Asuka for me, that sneaky bitch” Natalya jokingly pled with Becky. “The Champ will see what she can do.” Becky smiled at Natalya as she headed for her designated locker. Charlotte came into the room like a gust of wind, blanking both women as she walked past. She looked pretty happy with herself. She was the newest Royal Rumble winner, Rhea Ripley had just challenged her for her title. Although, the real reason for her beaming confidence was the fact she’s finally cracked ‘The Man’ once and for all. The blonde doesn’t care if nobody else knows about that. She knew the truth. She had the Dublin women wrapped around her finger. She would never tell a sole this, but that felt better than winning any title.</p><p>“What a delight” Becky rolled her eyes towards Natalya so she could appreciate her sarcasm. The Canadian let out a little laugh and placed the bag of ice in the sink. “Right, I’m going to medical. Don’t start anything while I’m gone, you two” Natalya half joked wagging her finger at Becky as her eyes darted between her and Charlotte knowingly. As soon as the redhead realised that her and Charlotte will be left in a room on their own she froze in her spot. She didn’t try to hide her pleading eyes asking Nattie to stay but the blonde hadn’t noticed. She was already out the door.</p><p>As soon as the coast was clear Charlotte had a sudden urge to address the redhead. She needed another does of control, that high she got from kissing Becky. The high she got from freeing Becky from her own insecurities and doubts. Being with the Irish lass kicker made her feel important, special even. In reality she needed Becky as much as she needed her. </p><p>When she was near enough, the blonde’s eyes closed as she reached her hand to Becky’s cheek like a moth to a flame, their lips inches apart. Becky’s brain kicked in and she managed to back off and place her hands in-between them as if too push the blonde away if she tried anything.  Charlotte’s eyes narrowed, thinking this was another game. With an Irish tint to her voice, the redhead was ready to be firm “No Char, we’re not doing this” The blonde rolled her eyes and again went in for a kiss that she desperately needed. It was the briefest of a touch before Becky quickly pushed her off her. “I said no!” The redhead turned away and started to chuck her stuff into a bag, preparing to leave, not looking at the blonde.</p><p>Charlotte was pissed, she felt slightly embarrassed by the rejection and pushed Becky twice as hard, she slammed into the locker then fell to the floor. “You weren’t saying no the other day. You were practically begging for your Queen to fuck you” she spat out at the women on the floor as she loomed over her, ready to prove her dominance. Becky lifted her head up to look at the blonde, she felt tired of having to fight Charlotte but she equally remembered how tiring it was loving the women who wouldn’t love her back. Blood started spilling down her forehead, she must have caught the locker when she fell. At sight of this, the blonde’s heart sunk to the bottom of her stomach, all previous feelings of pride were washed away and only guilt filled her heart. “Shit Becks, I didn’t mean to do that” she expressed with worry as she went towards the sink and grabbed a towel that was situated nearby. Becky had placed her hand over the wound to stop any more bleeding and sat on the bench waiting for the blonde to return which she did, sitting on the bench facing her. Charlotte lent forward with the damp towel in one hand while the other gently removed Becky’s hand that was concealing the laceration.</p><p>The blonde ever so delicately placed the towel over her head as the redhead winced and briefly made eye contact with Charlotte whose eyes shone back, remorseful as ever. Becky quickly averted her eyes from the blonde. Charlotte knew Becky was avoiding her gaze. She knew that if Becky indulged too long she would be right where Charlotte wanted her. The thing is, she wasn’t enjoying making Becky feel uncomfortable anymore. The blonde let out a deep sigh as her shoulders dropped. Maybe this power shit was overrated she thought. For the past year and a half they have despised each other, the pair were constantly pressing each other’s buttons. They were still involved with each other’s lives. Charlotte didn’t want the power if it was making Becky not want to push back. When she really thought about it, she just wanted the redhead in her life again.</p><p>“Becks, can we just put this all a side and start a fresh or something, maybe even be friends?” If you told Charlotte an hour ago she would be suggesting this she wouldn’t believe you. This made Becky head snap up at her, again she looked in her eyes searching for any bit of her that was lacking sincerity, and she couldn’t find it. She was gobsmacked, the blonde really had no idea what she had done to her.  Becky closed her eyes and let out her own sigh.</p><p>“You left me” She whispered re-opening her eyes but still adverting Charlottes’. She managed to keep the tears in her eyes from leaking down her face. Charlotte could see that she couldn’t beat around the bush any longer, she had to address what happened two weeks ago.</p><p>“That nigh-“</p><p>“No you don’t get it. You always leave me, everyone does”</p><p>Charlotte was confused. They were past talking about the event that happened a few weeks ago. This was far beyond that.</p><p>“I don’t understand”</p><p>“That’s the thing Char, you never did. You never even noticed the way I was around you”</p><p>What did she mean by that? Charlotte contemplated. Her mind was racing with so many different theories to what Becky could be on about, especially in the days when they were friends. One thing she did know for sure was that this Becky in front of her was hurting and she had the gut feeling it was all down to her. Charlotte started to experience a whole wary of emotions she never felt before. Had Becky been attracted to her back then?</p><p>While the blonde was in deep thought, Becky knew that this was her chance to make a break for it. She needed to escape before she said too much. She got up still holding the towel to her head and snatched her backpack off the floor as well as her championship belt. Before Becky walked out the door, she turned around to face Charlotte, who was still sitting on the bench, she looked completely complexed by their previous conversation. “Oh and by the way. Congratulations, you really deserved that rumble win.” Becky gave her half a smile and with that was gone. Charlotte’s heart sank even further, this felt like a truce, a goodbye. Becky had finally walked away from Charlotte without given her anymore of her emotions. The blonde couldn’t understand why this felt devastating, her heart was racing and she couldn’t catch her breath. She then noticed something on the floor. Becky must have forgotten it while packing her stuff in a rush. After Charlotte allowed herself to calm down, she bent down on one knee and lifted up a pair of the ugliest sunglasses she had ever seen. Charlotte recognized them as those meme sunglasses Becky had used in a promo earlier that night. Charlotte smiled as she clutched them to her chest. “So stupid” she chuckled to herself.</p><p> </p><p>Later that evening Charlotte was washing herself in the shower of her hotel room. She couldn’t get what Becky said out of her head.</p><p>“You left me”</p><p>“You don’t get it”</p><p>“The way I was around you”</p><p>These words were repeating in her mind like a broken record. She couldn’t get the redhead’s face out of her head either. She looked so vulnerable and sad. Charlotte just wanted to take a hold of her and kiss away all her worries and slap whoever was making her feel this way. “But I’m the reason” she uttered leaning her forehead against the wall of the shower as the warm water hit her back at a pace that felt soothing. Charlotte thought that this was ridiculous, she hated Becky. She was the one who betrayed her. It’s not Charlotte’s fault that she was offered that stupid title match.  When she thought about it though she could understand why Becky was upset. She couldn’t ask for a better friend than Becky during that time. Everything she went through, so many people turned on her, the blonde included. She didn’t deserve any of that. Her only fault was that she was too trusting. Even after all that the redhead welcomed the blonde to Smackdown as if nothing had happened and they were the best of friends. She loved having her back in her life again like that. When Charlotte thinks about it, those were the best days of her lives, traveling daily like that. She now remembers them a little differently. All she can think about is the way Becky looked at her while the blonde was driving or how she would get butterflies when their hands would briefly touch. Or how Becky would deflect her eyes when the blonde was changing and her cheeks would blush a little. She felt a bit of an idiot for not realising it sooner, Becky was definitely attracted to her.</p><p>Charlotte than began thinking about all the times they shared a bed together. She imagined how much Becky must have wanted to reach out and make a move on Charlotte but never did. All those times their faces were inches apart and the redhead could have just leaned forward and kissed her. Before she knew it, Charlotte was touching herself to the thought of the possible scenarios that could have unfolded all those years ago. Roughly massaging her breasts with one hand and fingering herself with the other. Her own cheeks began to turn a crimson colour and not just from the heat of the water pouring down on her. Flashes of that memory, the redhead coming undone to Charlottes touch increased the rhythm of her own fingers. “Becks” she breathed out as her eyes began to close and she leaned back against the tiled wall.  Her breathing became uneven and she was panting significantly. She desperately wished the Irish lass was in front of her. Charlotte reached her peak, her mouth opened but nothing was coming out as she rode out her high. The blonde allowed herself a moment so her breathing would even out and she could think rationally again. She finished off in the shower and got changed into some clothing for bed.</p><p>While walking towards her bed for the night, Charlotte had this sudden awareness. She hasn’t addressed how she feels about Becky. There was no denying that she was sexually attracted to the redhead but that was a new discovery.  She again went back to how she felt about Becky in the past. It’s fair to say the blonde is a bit of a cold hearted bitch but the Irish native always held a soft spot in her heart. She knew she loved Becky differently to everyone else. But she thought that was just because they were the best of friends. She thought about how she just wanted to spend all her time with her and always wanted her opinion and admiration. She just wanted to feel that giddiness she got whenever she was around, how special she made her feel. How whatever the situation was with the fans, as long as they were together, it would be them against the world.  Then it hit her.</p><p>‘Holy Crap, I’ve gotta talk to Becky.’</p><p>She looked to her nightstand to see the sunglasses the blonde found earlier and kept, hoping to give them back to Becky the next time she saw her. She grabbed her phone, the ridiculous sunglasses and her jacket and headed out the door. She needed to speak to Becky. The door was just about to close when she realised she didn’t grab her shoes. She turned to walk back in but was too late as the door clicked shut. The sudden realisation she didn’t have her key card on her, dawned on her. “Shit” There’s no turning back now.</p><p>Becky felt a little lighter after the day she’s had. She walked away from Charlotte and that felt like a big step forward in trying to move on. Unrequited feelings for your former best friend and current biggest rival has taken a toll on her for far too long.  Maybe she can finally get over this. She tossed around in her bed not finding the right position and still not able to drift off to sleep. Something was still bothering her. The fact Charlotte actually suggested starting a new and possibly being friends again. Becky could tell that she meant it as well, seeing flashes of her old friend after so long, felt kind of nice. Becky quickly dismissed that though. She wouldn’t have to worry about that now she was going to cut the blonde out of her life for good. She then heard a knock on the door “Hey Becks it’s me, can you let me in? I’ve forgotten my shoes” a muffled voice came from the other side.</p><p>Seriously, Becky couldn’t believe her luck. She stomped up towards the door, she was angry the blonde wouldn’t let her go. At this point she was close to begging her to leave her alone. She looked through the keyhole and saw her, she looked quite small for someone so tall. Becky sighed, “Please Charlotte, I don’t want to do this anymore” The blonde looked at the keyhole and Becky felt she was looking into her soul. “Becks, I promise. I’m not gonna try anything. I just want to talk.” She paused and then raised the sunglasses “oh and you left your stupid sunglasses behind” she made an embarrassed face at the mention of this. Becky’s heart skipped a beat, she couldn’t help but think this was adorable. She took a deep breath gathering all the courage she could muster and unlocked the door to Charlotte’s surprise. “Hey” the blonde beamed at her. Becky observed that there was a noticeable shift in Charlotte’s demeanour. She didn’t look threatening, angry or power hungry, or what she usually looks like when she’s facing Becky. She looked apologetic, shy and somewhat sombre. Becky couldn’t believe after the process she made today she was going to let this girl back in, again. “I’ll give you five minutes and then you’re gone”  </p><p>Charlotte smile grew and it felt genuine. She strolled into the hotel room and placed the sunglasses on the coffee table. After Becky closed the door she looked at the blonde and folded her arms together across her chest tapping her wrist to the imaginary watch on her arm. Charlotte realising that she was serious about the whole 5 minutes thing wanted to start talking but didn’t know where to begin. Charlotte suddenly felt very overwhelmed that this might be her only chance to say what she had to say before the door closed on their relationship forever.  “I’m sorry.” she faintly mumbled. “I’m so so sorry” Her voice grew lounder with bravery after every word as if she wasn’t admitting it to Becky but rather to herself.  Becky was taken back “What?” she couldn’t help but gasp.  </p><p>“I’m sorry for everything I’ve ever done to you Becks. It’s my fault. You were the nicest human being on earth and because of me, you had to adapt and change to become who you are now. Someone who was forced to build up so many walls to keep her heart safe. And it’s all my fault and I’m so sorry” Charlotte couldn’t help but cry. The tears had begun to well up in her eyes threatening to burst and run down her face.</p><p>“I don’t know what to say” Becky was shocked but replied honestly. Her arms unfolded and hung loosely at the side of her body, she just wanted to hug the blonde.</p><p>“You don’t need to say anything. I’m just the worst piece of shit ever. I threw away the best thing that’s ever happened to me” The tears really started flowing and she couldn’t hold them back anymore.</p><p>Becky’s Heart did a back flip and her tough appearance completely disappeared at the sight that be folded in front of her. The urge was overpowering and the redhead quickly rushed over to the blonde and wrapped her up in her embrace. “Hey, it’s ok” Becky reassured Charlotte as she placed a kiss on her forehead.  Charlotte slumped her face into Becky’s chest and she held onto Becky for dear life and sobbed as they both fell to the ground. This felt more than an embrace, it felt like a safe place. Both women stayed where they were, sharing this cwtch for a couple of minutes.  After Charlotte began to compose herself and had stopped crying, Becky slowly leaned her head back to get a better look at the blonde in her arms. She brushed some of Charlotte’s hair away from her face and looked at her longingly. Her face showed no malice, only affection. “It’s alright Char, I forgive you” Becky admitted without a shred of shame as she stroked Charlotte’s cheek. The blonde gazed up at her. Charlotte’s heart skipped a beat. After everything, Becky was still willing to forgive her. “Becky, I don’t deserve a second chance” Charlotte shook her head. A part of her was a little scared she might do the same thing again. “Shh don’t be silly. We’re Thelma &amp; Louise remember” Becky chuckled and Charlotte slipped out of her embrace and sat up straight. There was a comfortable pause. Charlotte took a deep breath, “I love you Becks.” She finally let it slip. Becky blinked a couple of times at this revelation but said nothing. “I think a part of me always had but never fully admitted until today”  </p><p>Becky nodded and took a breath as she herself had something she wanted to get off her chest. “I knew since day one. You were such a sweetheart to me, took me under your wing. You made me feel a part of the group during a time in my life where my confidence was completely gone. I had all this guilt for turning my back on this thing I loved so much.  You just being there for me back in those days really saved my career. Char, It saved my life” Some tears of own started to spill over. Charlotte looked at her adoringly, she couldn’t believe her luck. She was and always had been, too perfect to be in her life. There were no words left to say. They both leaned in and their lips touched. It was tender and full of raw emotion at the same time. Their lips melted together as if they would never fit well with another, like they belonged together. To them it felt like this was right and how this was always how it was meant to be. Every inch of Charlotte felt like her body could sing in harmony. She was on cloud 9. The kisses started to get heated and Becky began taking Charlotte’s jacket off before Charlotte broke the kiss and stopped her. “Wait Becks, my 5 minutes are up” she winked. “Give me 5 minutes and you won’t be able to see what’s up” Becky laughed at her own joke and then began to explain it. “Because you said the word up and you won’t be able to see, cos I’m going to-“</p><p>Charlotte interrupted her with her mouth over her’s and tackling Becky to the floor as she giggled into the kiss. “So stupid”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>There we have it. I really enjoyed writing this. I gotta be honest I had no idea where this was heading. I only had elements of the first chapter in mind. I found that, once I started writing, things started clicking and it came together naturally. Also the word ‘Cwtch’ is a very meaningful word to me. There’s no proper English translation but it basically Welsh for, more than a hug, it’s a safe place and it’s filled with love and comfort. So I had to add it in. Thanks again for all the kind messages I’ve received for this. It means a lot. I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I have enjoyed writing.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading. I’ve never written anything before. This is my first go at it. It’s probably a bit all over the place in terms of writing style. Please excuse the poor grammar and any spelling mistakes. I’m dyslexic. I did the best I could to spot any errors. I dunno if I’ll make a follow up for this. I kind of like leaving it up to interpretation. But if people liked this one, I might give it a go. Cheers.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>